Joining Up
Summary Full Text 'Warren: '*Grey, Shadow and Warren return to the campsite* Alright, We’ve got the firewood! 'Grey Bergman: 'Hey, guys! Wow! The tent looks great! 'Warren: '*shuffles over and drops the wood in a pile* So… are we all sleeping in there… together? 'Greg Ericson: '''Well I have a bed roll so I was going to sleep out under the stars! Excitement! '''Warren: 'Oh, okay! I’m sure Barry won’t let you get cold. I can dig a den for myself if need be. 'Greg Ericson: 'I’m sure we can work it out later. Right now let’s get this fire started. 'Warren: '''Sure thing. *begins setting up wood in the fire pit* The camp looks great, guys. You’ve been productive! '''Greg Ericson: '''Well we try. *shrugs* it looks like you guys got plenty fire wood. '''Warren: '*laughs* Maybe a little too much. At least we won’t run out. What have we got in the way of provisions? 'Greg Ericson: '''Well I have a pineapple at least. But that is all I know of. '''Nate: '''I found some food and cooking supplies in my bag. '''Greg Ericson: '''I’m gonna go see if I can find some water. Be back in a bit. '''Nate: '''Good idea we can boil it in the pot so it’ll be safe to drink. '''Warren: '''You should take someone with you, especially since we know that the criminals are around here. '''Greg Ericson: '''Good idea Warren. Who would like to come with me? '''Warren: '''I’ll go, if that’s alright. '''Nate: '''Please be careful both of you, ok. '''Greg Ericson: '''Always and forever! Come along Warren, to a adventure! '''Grey Bergman: '*laughs* Hurry back, you two! 'Nate: 'So how are you lately? 'Grey Bergman: 'Well, Nate, looks like it’s just us for a little bit. 'Nate: '''Looks like it. So how have you been doing lately? '''Grey Bergman: 'Been doing well. Thanks! It’s cool being out on a mission for the rebellion. Excitement and danger at every corner! 'Nate: 'Especially the danger part. It is cool but I’m a bit worried. I still don’t know what happened to my old friend quickyslippy. But it has been great meeting you all and adventuring together has been amazing. 'Grey Bergman: '''When was the last time you heard from him? '''Nate: '''We got separated on the outbreak of the prison of day 1. I ran and didn’t return for about a week after being reunited with Rythian. But I haven’t seen quickyslippy since. '''Grey Bergman: '*places a hand on his shoulder* I’m sorry to hear that. Tell you what. As soon as we’re finished with this mission, we’ll find quickyslippy. I’m sure he’s okay wherever he is. 'Nate: '''Thanks, I sure hope he is. What about you? Anything you miss from before the rebellion? '''Grey Bergman: '''Well, there are my parents. I haven’t seen them or heard from them in a few weeks. I left home to help here. They’re back home. So, I know they’re okay, but still, I just really miss them. '''Nate: '''I know what you mean man. I miss my dad very much. I never met my mom though. '''Grey Bergman: '''If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to her? '''Nate: '''I don’t know a lot because my dad doesn’t like to talk about it and even he doesn’t know much about it. One night big, scary people entered my house and kidnapped her and took to an unknown location. I haven’t seen her since. '''Grey Bergman: '''I’m sorry to hear that. '''Nate: '''Thanks. That’s why I am worried when someone sets out because I’m afraid I’ll lose one of you like I Iost my mother or quickyslippy. '''Grey Bergman: '''You’ll never lose us. We’re always going to be there, and we’re going to stick together. No matter what happens, you always find your back home. '''Nate: '''You’re right. I will always be there for all of you as well. '''Grey Bergman: '*smiles* Good because we do need you. 'Nate: '*smiles* Well I’ll get the fire sterted and get the pot ready for when the others return and then I’m going to get some rest *gets stuff prepared and heads to bed* I’m volunteering at a food drive tomorrow at 8am and it’s 1:40am and so I must go 'Grey Bergman: 'Okay! Sounds like a good idea! We might have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I need to write to the King anyway. I promised him that I’d keep him posted about this mission. Category:Events Category:Season 1 Category:Warren Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson